Ed is a ninja?
by AkihikoIsSmoothlySexy
Summary: ed leave the country because two things 1 Scar is back in town 2 the homunculus or also stop him and Al from get their body back to normal and meets a girl about his age name Xenta who is from japan and teaches him 5 month.


_**Fullmetal alchemist fanfiction : Ed is a ninja?**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own fullmetal alchemist or brotherhood they belong to Hiromu Arakawa but i really wish i own these fanfiction i own Xenata she character.

_**Ages**_

_**Ed: 16**_

_**Al: 15**_

_**Roy:27**_

_**Riza:24**_

_**Xenata:16**_

_**Winry:16**_

_**Pinko:86**_

**Now let's begin with chapter 1 until i update my Vampire Abilities so please enjoy. It happed like these ed was killed by scar. but let's have it on the side of ed's side of the story.**

Chapter l: Scar kill Edward Elric

Ed was on his way to central headquarters to give the Cornol his report he desided to leave his brother sense he is only going to Cornol Mustang for his report. He walk in and greeted everybody." "Ed the Cornol is in his office waiting for you hawkeye said give ed a warm smile. And walked in the Cornol. He open the door to the Cornol office knowing that he was pretending to do his paperwork he slam the door shut.

Roy Mustang POV

Hearing the door slam shut already know who is the one who slam his door fullmetal. Oh great the short midget is here he thought. " Well hello Cornol Bastard I here for the report said ed giving the Cornol a hard time.

Well hello fullmetal you have a enough time to talk and you look a bit short on time.

**WHO ARE CALLING A RUNT SO TINY THAT THEY CAN'T SEE HIM IN A MANAFI GLASS.** Ed yelled.

Alright geez fullmetal I only need to warn you that scar is back in Central So please return back to your dorms.

Ed was about to object about being a coward and Mustang gave him a stern look and said " Do as told that's an order.

Ed just gave up the attempt and sighed in defeat.

"Fine said ed do you need anything else or am I free to go. Ed look at Mustang in the face to be sure.

"No fullmetal you are dismissed Mustang returned to his paperwork and ed left.

Ed left headquarter's but had funny feeling that he was being followed.

Then he heard the same sound of the building destroy behind him he saw Scar and turn in to a dead end he drop a doppdager in his place to look like him and takes has jacket off and his hair out of his braid and let hang down and ran away because he couldn't turn back because he had to much to bare with like the homunculus and scar.

He grab a horse and a white cloak and travel out of Ametris to get away from their and to find a solution to the return his brother's body back to normal and to get rid of the homunculus.

Back with the fake edward elric was waiting for scar the fake clap his hands trutsmited a blade and charged in towards Scar hand was press to the golden hair boy and he destroyed his brain and the boy layed limp in Scar's grip.

When Scar sees these he said "let you edward elric to return to the god with open arms to bless him in within his bosoms. Scar prayed.

And with that Scar left the limpy boy go. Who in return fell to the ground with blood drip down his face.

And It's Started to rain...

Back with Mustang

Mustang was busy doing paperwork and then the phone ringed and Roy answered it "hello these is Cornol Roy Mustang speaking. Hey Cornol is Ed their asked a worry Alphonse. No he left why said Roy who was more worried also. Well because Ed hasn't come back yet and I am worried can we go find him Alphonse asked.

"Well we can send a search party after him and we- Sir! Come quick we find someone in the alley.

Mustang face went alert and told Alphonse to come quick so they could check it out.

When they got there their faces went into pale of horror at whowas in the alley it was Fullmetal Alchemist- Edward Elric body laying on the alleyway ground blood dripping down his face and his eyes lifeless and dull like rag doll.

"Brother! No! Alphonse ran to ed side and saw his brother limp on the ground and Alphonse definely wish he had his body he would definely cry if he did.

Because he lost he only family member that was alive and now taking from him why is it so cruel what have i done to deserve this Alphonse thought.

End of Chapter 1

Please Review


End file.
